The Serial Killing
by Yuumei Masuda
Summary: Sebuah surat misterius yang dituliskan oleh orang yang tidak dikenal tiba di rumah keluarga Phantomhive. Kepala keluarga Phantomhive, Vincent menerima surat tersebut dan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Middleford bersama keluarganya, Rachel dan Ciel serta pelayannya, Tanaka. Dugaan Vincent benar bahwa keluarga Middleford juga menerima surat yang sama.


Don't like, don't read~

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Genre : Horror, mystery

Rating : T-M

Warning : gore di mana-mana, ceritanya panjang, OOC, typo

By the way, ini cerita di jaman modern, lol.

* * *

The Story

.

Sebuah surat misterius yang dituliskan oleh orang yang tidak dikenal tiba di rumah keluarga Phantomhive. Kepala keluarga Phantomhive, Vincent menerima surat tersebut dan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Middleford bersama keluarganya, Rachel dan Ciel serta pelayannya, Tanaka. Dugaan Vincent benar bahwa keluarga Middleford juga menerima surat yang sama. Bahkan keluarga yang kaya yang lain seperti keluarga Michaelis, keluarga Trancy dan Keluarga Faustus juga menerimanya. Surat yang dituliskan atas nama Thomas Austin itu mengundang lima keluarga tersebut datang ke rumah keluarga Humprhies. Mereka datang ke rumah keluarga Humpries sesuai permintaan Thomas Austin, namun pada akhirnya mereka terjebak dan terjadilah pembunuhan berantai. Dapatkah salah satu dari mereka mengetahui siapakah Thomas Austin itu?

.

.

.

"Tuan! Tuan!" Seru sang pelayan yang tergesa-gesa memanggil majikannya sambil membawakan amplop yang bersih dan rapi. "Anda mendapatkan sebuah surat ini, Tuan." Sang pelayan, Tanaka, yang kini berhadapan dengan majikannya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya majikan sang pelayan tersebut, Vincent Phantomhive. Ia kepala keluarga serta direktur perusahaan permen dan mainan yang terkemuka di seluruh dunia, Funtom Company.

Tanaka melihat amplop tersebut dan menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan. "Saya tidak tahu. Amplop ini tanpa nama, mungkin di dalam amplop ini ada nama penulisnya, Tuan." Tanaka menyodorkan amplopnya dengan sopan kepada Vincent. Vincent pun menerimanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Vincent membuka amplopnya dan mengambil suratnya, kemudian ia baca.

**Untuk:  
Earl Vincent Phantomhive**

**Melalui surat ini, saya mengundang anda bersama keluarga anda untuk datang ke rumah keluarga Humphries. Mohon datang, saya menunggu kedatangan anda dan keluarga anda.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Dari:  
Thomas Austin**

"Cuma begini saja?" Vincent mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Dan, siapa Thomas Austin? Tidak ada orang bernama seperti itu di keluarga Humprhies. Aku yakin itu."

"Sayang... Surat itu mengatakan apa?" Tanya istrinya, Rachel Phantomhive.

Vincent menoleh ke Rachel, istrinya. "Oh, Rachel... Kau kenal Thomas Austin?" Tanya Vincent. Rachel menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan. "Dia mengundang kita ke rumah keluarga Humphries." Jawab Vincent.

Rachel memiringkan kepalanya. "Thomas Austin? Coba kita tanyakan kepada Francess atau Alexis."

"Oh, baiklah. Tanaka, siapkan mobilnya." Perintah Vincent.

"Segera, Tuan." Tanaka membungkuk.

.

.

.

[ Rumah Keluarga Middleford ]

"Ah, Cieeeellllll~~~~!" Seru Lizzie, Elizabeth Ether Cordelia Middleford dengan girang karena tunangannya berkunjung ke manornya.

"Akh!"

.

"Surat? Humphries? Apa surat itu bernama Thomas Austin?" Tanya Alexis kepada Vincent dan Rachel.

Vincent terkejut dengan pertanyaan Alexis, kepala keluarga Middleford. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya, suamiku juga menerima surat itu dari Thomas Austin." Jawab Francess. "Sungguh mencurigakan. Saya yakin nama Thomas Austin itu tidak ada di daftar nama keluarga Humphries. Karena semua keluarga itu menggunakan nama belakang Humphries." Jelas Francess.

Vincent menoleh ke putranya yang berusia 16 tahun. "Ciel, apa kau tahu orang bernama Thomas Austin ini?"

"Thomas Austin? Austin?" Ciel menggeleng. "Yang jelas, nama itu tidak ada di keluarga Humphries. Tapi, nama itu terasa familiar bagiku, ayah. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu tapi entah di mana." Ciel menaiki kedua bahunya. "Coba kita datang ke sana saja, siapa tahu kita akan bertemu dengan Thomas Austin itu."

Vincent, Rachel, Alexis dan Francess mengangguk menyetujui saran Ciel yaitu datang ke rumah keluarga Humphries.

.

.

.

[ Rumah Keluarga Humphries ]

Di rumah keluarga Humphries yang terletak di dalam hutan, yang jauh kira-kira lima kilometer dari kota. Benar-benar menyeramkan, rumah itu adalah satu-satunya tempat tinggal bagi keluarga Humphries. Namun, rumah itu terlihat seperti kastil yang mewah dan sangat besar. Keluarga Phantomhive dan Keluarga Middleford yang berangkat dan berkunjung bersama-sama telah tiba di rumah itu dengan mobil. Ada beberapa mobil lain yang berada di depan rumah Humphries itu, entah siapa punya mobil itu.

"Silakan masuk, keluarga Phantomhive dan keluarga Middleford." Sambut pelayan perempuan keluarga Humphries.

Mereka pun masuk ke ruang tamu, mereka kaget.

"Eh? Kalian..."

"Yo, Ciel~" Sapa pemuda berambut blonde yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa megah, Alois Trancy. "Tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan kau, Sebastian dan Claude lagi di sini, entah apa ini sebuah takdir atau bukan." Alois tertawa menyeringai. Ciel, Sebastian dan Claude menatap Alois. "Maa~ Jangan pikir kalau aku Thomas Austin. Aku bukan dia, aku sama seperti kalian untuk mengetahui siapa dia." Jelas Alois.

"Halo, Tuan dan Nyonya Phantomhive. Dan, Tuan juga dengan Nyonya Middleford." Sapa keluarga Trancy, Michaelis dan Faustus.

"Silakan duduk." Pelayan rumah keluarga Humprhies mempersilakan mereka duduk, mereka pun duduk. Kemudian, pelayan itu heran. "Anu... Maaf, jika saya tidak sopan. Ada apa tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya serta nona datang ke sini?"

Mereka semua pun mengeluarkan amplop masing-masing dan ditaruh di atas meja ruang tamu itu. "Kami semua mendapatkan surat itu dari Thomas Austin."

PRAAAAGGG.

Mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arah suara sesuatu pecah karena jatuh. Sebuah teko yang cukup besar terbuat dari kaca dijatuhkan oleh pelayan lain bersama Alan Humprhies yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tu, Tuan Alan!" Seru pelayan yang dari tadi bertanya mengapa mereka semua datang ke kediaman Humprhies.

"Tho... Thomas Austin, kata kalian? Karena itu, kalian datang ke sini begitu setelah menerima surat itu?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat dengan berkacamata dan berjas, Alan Humprhies, merupakan putra pertama keluarga Humprhies, ayah dan ibunya meninggal dunia karena sebuah kecelakaan. Ia menoleh ke pelayan yang ada di sampingnya. "Maria, bersihkan ini! Lain kali jangan menjatuhkannya lagi, teko ini mahal."

"Maafkan saya! Saya hanya... Terkejut melihat amplop-amplop ini yang katanya ditulis oleh Tuan Thomas Austin." Maria, pelayan yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan teko kacanya. "Segera saya bersihkannya, Tuan Muda."

Alan menoleh ke lima keluarga yang berkumpul di ruang tamu itu. Ia terdiam kemudian berbicara. "Saudara-saudara. Saya akan memberitahu satu hal yang perlu saudara tahu. Sebenarnya... Thomas Austin telah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu karena terbunuh saat beliau berjalan di sebuah geng di malam hari. Jadi, perlu saya katakan adalah Thomas Austin sudah tidak ada di dunia ini dan tidak ada dua orang yang memiliki nama yang sama, saudara-saudara!" Seru Alan tegas.

Kelima keluarga itu terkejut bukan kepalang. "Mus... Mustahil..."

"Tapi, surat ini baru saja tiba di rumah saya, saya rasa tidak mungkin dikirim tujuh tahun yang lalu sebab amplop tersebut sangat rapi dan bersih. Saya berani menduga, ini dikirim dua atau tiga hari yang lalu, Tuan Alan." Kata Sebastian Michaelis, Putra keluarga Michaelis yang datang bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Kata putraku benar." Sang nyonya menyetujui perkataan yang dikatakan oleh putranya, Patricia Michaelis.

Alan terkejut. "Tidak mungkin! Sangat tidak mungkin!" Alan berjalan ke tempat duduknya. "Sial."

"Oh ya! Saya ingat!" Ciel tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. "Benar, aku tahu. Thomas Austin terbunuh, saya membaca berita di koran yang dibawakan oleh Tanaka."

Alois tersenyum. "Mungkin orang yang ada di antara kita iseng-iseng menulis nama beliau di surat tersebut. Ayo mengaku!" Ciel melirik-lirik orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Alois!"

"Alois, jaga mulutmu!" Tuan Trancy marah.

Alois mengerutkan kedua alisnya, kesal. "Maaf, ayah."

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Alan dan kelima keluarga itu terkejut mendengar suara jeritan itu. "Suara jeritan siapa itu?" Mereka langsung berdiri dari sofa dan berlari berjalan ke tempat suara berasal itu.

.

[ Dapur ]

"Ada apa teriak-teriak?" Alan murka. Saat ia mengetahui pemilik jeritan itu di dapur. "Maria! Kamu... berulah lagi!"

"Ti— Tidak! Begitu saya tiba di sini, sudah seperti begini, Tuan!" Maria menangis.

Mereka terkejut dengan keadaan dapur.

"Li, lihat ini." Ciel membelalak kedua matanya, mereka semua pun membelalakkan mata.

Keadaan dapur menjadi sangat berantakan, berantakan total. Piring-piring, gelas-gelas, dan semua beralatan yang terbuat dari kaca pecah semua di lantai. Semua pintu lemari makanan terbuka semua. Di kulkas ada kepala anjing. Tubuh anjing dibiarkan digantung di samping jendela. Di jendela itu ada tulisan mengatakan "Dasar setan pembunuh Thomas Austin. Sebuah tragedi akan terjadi malam ini" dengan darah anjing.

"Ke—Kerjaan siapa semua ini?!" Alan marah lagi.

Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...

Suara bel yang ada di atas pintu utama rumah, menyatakan ada orang di depan yang berkunjung dan menekan bel.

"Siapa itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

— **To Be Continued **—

* * *

Halo halo~

Maaf jika cerita di atas ini tidak nyambung, gomen Q_Q Alurnya kecepatan dan tidak dapat dimengerti wwww ;;;A;;;  
Dan gomen kalau horrornya tidak ada di sini atau tidak kerasa, karena horrornya akan muncul di chapter berikutnya.  
Harap maklum.

Yoroshiku~!

By the way, habis baca ini, review ya xD Tee hee hee~


End file.
